Late Night Accidents
by TheSimpleAnimeWritter
Summary: "Late night Accidents" Rated: M , Sensual content Length: 1011 Words. Part one Pairing: Edward x Winry Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist Disclaimer: FMA and its characters are NOT mine. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. If you want another part say so in the comment section... -
1. Part One - Late Nights

Part One - late Nights

Edward laid in his bed staring at the ceiling wondering when he might actually get some sleep he glanced over at the clock it read 12:43. Ed shifted so he could see the light from the full moon pouring into the room from the glass door to balcony.

Ed laid in bed for what seemed like an eternity till his stomach growled. He rolled his eyes and leaned up and got out of bed.

He felt his way down the nearly pitch black hallway till he came to the stairs. He crept down them as quietly as he could not easy with his leg being fullmetal. Ed stopped in the dark and stared at his hands he knew he wouldn't see them in the blackness of the room but he also knew that his hands were both flesh and bone though one did still have a couple of screws at the shoulder.

Ed continued his walk till he got to the fridge he found a half drunk soda he'd started at dinner on the top shelf and a plate of cookies next to it he picked both up and munched on the snack as he shut the fridges door. When he was finished he put the glass bottle and the plate in the sink normally he would have gone up stairs and back to bed but he noticed a light coming from under the door that led to winry's workshop.

"For the love of Alchemy Winry stop leaving lights on" Ed thought to himself as he opened the door so he could flip the switch to shut off the lights. When he realized that the light was coming not from the light at the top of the stairs leading to the work shop but a distant corner of Winrys office he stopped. Being curious Ed decided to see where the light was coming from.

When Ed got to her office door he opened it slightly to take a peek inside what he saw was Winry he brushed it off at first as she pulled all nighters regularly. Until he realized Winrys sweatpants were on the floor and her panties were wrapped around her ankle as she sat with her legs spread facing him. Ed could clearly see Winry exploring her wet pussy with her fingers and what looked like a glass Coca-Cola bottle.

Winry moaned passionately as she spread herself with one hand and slid the bottle deeper little by little with the other she barely got half the neck of the bottle inside her before she came moaning the name of the man she wanted. "Edward...!" She moaned as she shut her eyes tight so she could imagine Ed pleasuring her.

Ed knew it was wrong to watch her but he couldn't take his eyes off of her body as it glistened in the light projected by her laptop. When she had come down from her sexual high Winry stood up and threw the bottle away. She leaned against her desk as she wiped the cum and sweat from between her legs she took off her wet panties and threw them in a laundry basket as she pulled up her sweatpants.

Ed started to panic when She started walking in his direction toward the door Ed moved as quickly as he could away from the door as he tried to get back up the work shop stairs to prevent himself from being caught.

However just as he reached the base of the stairs his leg froze in place it wouldn't move Ed panicked and hide in a closet near the base of the stairs Winry typically used it for spare coats Ed hid behind a couple of the largest coats he could make out in the darkness Ed's heart started to pound faster and harder as he heard Winry's foot steps getting louder and closer Ed's heart felt to him as if it skipped a beat when she opened the door to the closet and flipped on the light.

Ed thought he had certainly been caught. But as he watched from behind the coats Winry stripped down to her bare naked skin as started to come closer to where he was hiding he was sure she was gonna hear his heart beating and murder him where he stood. When

Winry reached out and grabbed a pair of PJ that were on the shelf above Ed's head.

Ed watched Winry carefully as she put on the Pajamas and left the closet shutting the light off as she did. Edward waited a couple of minutes before exiting the closet and going upstairs to bed.

Ed laid in bed and panted softly he breathed a sigh of relief ed couldn't get the images of Winry pleasuring herself out of his head and that she had moaned his name when she climaxed. Ed thought over ever detail down to how long Winry's eyes rolled back under her eyelids as she came spraying her juices all over he thighs and the coca bottle.

Thinking it all over made his member throbbing hard.

Ed looked over to the door to make sure it was fully closed and seeing that it was he slowly slid his boxers and his shorts to just barely below his upper thighs. Ed checked the door one more time before he threw off the covers and started to slowly stroke his member from its tip to its base he started out low at first but as the I'm images of Winry filled his mind Ed got faster and faster till before he realized it his muscles were spasming as his hand and his shaft were covered and dripping in cum. After Ed regained control of his body he quickly cleaned himself up with paper towels and threw them in the trash.

Edward looked over at the clock again it now read 1:13 it had only been thirty minutes since he looked at it last but so much had changed in that time. Ed slowly drifted off to sleep thinking only of Winry...


	2. Part Two - Late Nights & Dreams

Part Two - Late Nights Pleasurable Dreams (Winry)

Winry sat at her desk in her office next to her Automail workshop she rubbed her eyes and look over at her laptop looking for the time.

"10:18 it's gotten that late already"

Winry said to herself as she started rubbing her eyes again. I'll rest my head for a couple of minutes then get back to my paperwork Winry thought as she laid her head on her arms. Winry quickly drifted to sleep. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Edward intimate thoughts of Ed.

Winry walked down a poorly lit hallway. Till Edward stepped out of the dark shadows and they bumped into each other.

"Oh sorry, Winry" said Ed as he help Winry to her feet.

"No problem Ed" Winry flashed Ed a quick passing smile.

"Hey Winry I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time, Hell im just gonna say it... Winry Rockbell I love you"

"W-w-what Ed" Winry stammered as she spoke. Her cheeks turned a full scarlet color.

Ed leaned closer and pinned Winry against the wall Winry was leaning on. "Winry I said I love you"

After hearing those words, Winry became lost in Ed's golden eyes however she was not alone in is for Ed became lost in Winry's sky blue eye. Winry snapped suddenly out of her trance and kissed Ed passionately. Wile they kisses Ed pulled Winry closer and kissed her back passionately.

When Winry and Ed finally broke off there kiss there was still a thin line of saliva connecting there lips. Edward and Winry panted almost in unison. Winry stepped closer to Ed and pinned him against her bedroom door.

"So Ed..." Winry said with a devilish smirk that stretched from ear to ear.

"Yes Winry" Ed said raising an eyebrow

"There's something I've always wanted to do to you" Winry opened her bedroom door and pushed Ed into her room closing it behind her.

She then shoved Ed onto the bed so he was lay on his back staring up at her.

"Winry you don't think this is a little fast"

"No Ed I don't now relax" said Winry as she pulled off her skirt and top reveling her black lace bra and pantys.

"So ed what do you think? Like what you see?"

"I...I... um uh Y-yes" Ed said as he stared at Winry's beautiful almost naked body. Winry pulled the pins from her hair and let her pony tail fall into it's normal flat state.

"Good Boy" said Winry as she leaned closer to Ed and straddled his legs.

"Winry...!?" Edward moan as Winry shifted her weight in his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, baby if I just" Winry pushed her hips forward and grinded against his throbbing member. Edward moaned uncontrollably and loudly, Winry responded by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Hush Edward or Granny will come to investigate the source of the loud noises, Now when I get off you I want you to spread your legs a little ok" Winry said as she forced herself to stop grinding against his large growing member. Winry slowly got up only to kneel in front of Ed and yanked down his pants and boxers.

"Oh my Ed" Winry said biting her lower lip as she starred lustfully at his 10in cock. Edward sit quietly and blushing at her comment was surprised when he felt Winry's hand slip around the base of his member and start to stroke him agonizingly slow.

Edward whimpers for Winry to go faster as he stares at her red lipstick covered lips.

"Ed is this what you want" Winry says before leaning down and slowly running her tongue up his cock, and running her tongue over the head of his member over and over again till Ed was about to cum and stops for a moment only to grab his balls tightly and squeeze them. Edward groaned at this and member throbbed.

"Oh poor little Ed did you think I'd let you cum that quickly... Bad boy now" Winry got off her knees and slowly pulled her panties to the side before putting Edwards tip at her entrance and...

Winry awoke to the sound of an alarm going off, she glance over at her alarm clock in an extremely aggravated state the clock read 12:10. Winry whimpered as she wished the dream hadn't ended.

Winry tried to get back to work for almost half an hour however her mind kept filling with thoughts of what she had planned for ed in her dream.

Winry tried to ignore the wetness between her legs till it got to the point were she couldn't thing of anything else.

"Fuck it" Winry shouted as she slid her hand into her sweatpants and started to rub her entrance threw her wet silk panties. Winry moaned and bit her lip as she slipped her fingers past her underwear and into her wet throbbing pussy.

Winry slid her fingers in and out as quickly as she could however Winry felt that using her fingers alone was satisfying enough she pull her underwear to her ankle and kick off her sweatpants. She looked around the room for something bigger to please herself with after seeing an empty glass Coca-Cola bottle she had rinsed earlier Winry got a lust filled look in her eyes, She grabbed the bottle quickly and looked it over as she lined it up with her entrance.

"Well it's no ed but it will have to do."

Winry spoke quietly to herself just incase someone was close enough to hear her.

Winry moaned passionately as she spread herself with one hand and slid the bottle deeper little by little with the other she barely got half the neck of the bottle inside her before she came moaning the name of the man she wanted. "Edward...!" She moaned as she shut her eyes tight so she could imagine Ed pleasuring her with ever push. Winry sat there for a couple of minutes and waited for the tilde wave that was her orgasm to finish passing over her.

When it did finally pass Winry felt to tired to work. Winry threw away the bottle and leaned against her desk as she wiped the cum and sweat from between her legs. She took off her wet panties and threw them in a laundry basket as she pulled up her sweatpants.

Winry started walking toward the door when she got out of the room she realized that she had gotten cum on her sweatpants.

Winry walked over to the closet near the stares and changed into a set of PJs. Winry couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. When she got out out the closet she slept on the a bolt and hurt her foot.

"Ow!! god damnit Ed!" She shouted as she picked up the screw and went up stairs to bed.

When Winry woke up the next morning she found a note on the counter that said Ed had been called to central by an old friend of his who had recently made General.


	3. Part Three - Fire & Gunpowder

Part 3 - Fire Gunpowder

Edward sat in his booth and read quietly the trained passed miles and miles of lush green fields, cold mountains and beautiful flowing rivers. But Ed had no interest in that the only interest he had was getting back to Resembool as quickly as possible. Ed turned the note over again in again since he was bored and had nothing to do.

Edward laid his head on the window and drifted into sleep.

Mustang sat at his desk and did what he always did on a Monday,

Paperwork. Mustang read over each document carefully till he got bored and picked up the picture frame that sat in the middle of his desk. It was a picture of Roy, Hues, and Riza during the war of extermination.

"Hues if only you had lived, I miss you old friend... as much as I hate admitting it I really did enjoy hearing about you swoon over your Family. It brought a sense of humanity to my days that I hadn't felt since before the war..."

Mustang was so caught up in the memory's of his friend that he didn't notice a certain blond female officer with beautiful brown eye and a black little dog on her heel enter the room. Riza walked closer to Mustangs and when she got close enough to him she sat in his lap and straddled his legs saying.

"Hello General got a couple of minutes to spare" Riza said grabbing his shirt collar.

Roy set the picture frame back on his desk.

"For you Major always" Roy said before placing a soft kiss on Riza's lips.

"Why General you're not trying so seduce me are you?" Riza said speaking sarcastically as she pulled off her coat and threw it on the floor.

"That depends is it working, Major" Roy said as he bit the side of Riza's neck.

Riza moaned and pushed her hips into Roys causing him to groan a little into her neck.

"It might be General" Riza moaned

"Well in that case" Roy slid one of his hand down the front of Riza's pants and rub and pressed his fingers against her entrance. While the othe pull the clip out of her hair causing her golden locks of hair to float down her neck and back.

Riza moans into Roys neck as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Roy would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What's the favor first?"

"No teasing just a quick fuck ok"

"Depends do I get top in bed tonight?" Said roy with an ear to ear smirk.

"Only if you make it worth my wild now Roy" Riza spook with a sort of authority.

"Hmmm.. alright" Roy said as he forced Riza up and bent her over his desk.

"I don't think you'll need these" Said Roy with a smirk as he pulled down Riza's pants and underwear.

"H-how r-rough of you, I could get use to this" Riza spoke as best she could while moaning and panting.

"Can you now? Let's see how you get use to this?" Roy said as he slide his full length into Riza in one push.

Riza screamed in pleaser as Roy started to thrust into her wet pussy harder and faster with each thrust and passing second. After half an hour of this Riza stated to feel a build up in her stomach.

"F-fuck R-Roy I'm close" Riza shouted as Roys throbbing erection slammed against her back wall over and over again.

"Me to honey just let all your pleasure flow over you... F-fuck your so tight I c-could do this all d-day" Roy felt his build up as well and knew what was coming. Roy knew if he came first he knew she'd never let him live it down.

So Roy picked up the pace of his thrust and grabbed Riza's breast he pulled and played with her nipples which caused Riza to moan out of control.

"R-Roy I'm I'm I'mmm- AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Riza screamed as her there hot juices began to running down her legs soaking her uniform. Riza just laid on the desk and continued to take Roy for a couple minutes longer till he shot his hot cum inside her soaking wet pussy.

"Rizaaaaaa!!!" Roy shouted as he came inside her filling her so much that his cum sprayed all over her legs and caused it to run down her legs just like her own cum from earlier.

"Roy, we need to get dressed before some one-"

Mustangs office door opens and ed walks in and see Riza bent over Roys desk.

"Better be a good reason for this Mustang-"

Ed froze and covers his eyes as his nose starts to bleed down the front of his shirt.

"E-Edward we can explain" said Riza quickly as she gathered her cloths from the floor.

"None need Lt. Hawkeye I'm gonna go get something for my nose" Ed said as he turned around and walked out of the office.

Riza and Mustang both got dressed quickly after cleaning them selfies up. Just as Ed walked back into Roys office.

"Fullmetal let's talk about what you saw earlier" said Roy in a serious stern tone.

"Colonel your secrets safe, though you two should learn to lock doors" said Ed with a smirk

"Edward report to the medical wing of the building and go to Room A113" said Mustang

"Report I think not I'm not one of your little solders anymore, remember no alchemy" said ed as he started walking toward the door

"Fullmetal I have a set of recall orders for you by order of acting Führer Grumman, They want you to teach" said Roy with a half grin.

"Please tell me your joking"

"Sadly he's not Edward" said Riza with a frown

"There is good news though Fullmetal, your being brought back

with the rank of Colonel however you'll be required to wear a formal uniform for an officer of your rank"

Edward sighed and looked at Riza "Lt. What am I supposed to teach?"

"It's Major and Alchemy Sir"

Riza said as she stood at attention.

"Forgive me Major I've been out of the loop for a while" said Ed before he walked out the door and headed for the medical wing.

When Ed got to the medical wing he walked up to the Sgt. behind the desk.

"Where's Room A113 at Sergeant?"

Said Ed as he laid his arm on the counter and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry there are no civilians allowed in Section A" said the Sergeant with a Semi-Stern semi-Apologetic look.

"I'm a full bird Colonel ma'am now where's the room" said Edward as he looked around the room.

"Sir I'm going to need to see some ID"

"Forget it I'll find the room myself" said Ed as he walked past the desk and toward the A Section of the Medical wing.

"FREEZE!!! OR I WILL SHOOT YOU, ON YOUR KNEES" said the Sergeant as she pulled her side arm and aimed at his back.

"You've got to fuckin kidding me" Ed muttered under his breath. Ed stared at the sigh he had been reading before a gun were being aimed at him. He didn't wanna startle her with any sudden moves so he slow knelt down.

"PUT YOUR HAND BEHIND YOUR HEAD, INTERLOCK YOUR FINGER"

She shouted at him.

"Sgt. Barker I heard there was a Code Red in the medical ward, wheres the intruder..." said Riza as she slide into cover behind reception desk.

"He's the one on his knees, Major"

"EDWARD!!!, Kayléan you can put your weapon down Brigadier General Mustang sent him down here" said Riza as she holstered her two pistols.

The sergeant holstered her sidearm and went back to working and typing on her computer. Riza helped Ed to his feet and dragged him to Dr. Marcoh's Office.

Doctor Marcoh sat in a rollie chair as he looked at a microscope.

"Yes interesting but also disturbing"

Marcoh said to himself as her twisted nobs on the sides of the microscope.

"Um... Dr. Marcoh?" Said Ed questioningly.

"Oh Edward your here" said Marcoh as he rolled back from his microscope.

"Yeah I was told to come and see you"

"Edward I have a very simple question do you want your Alchemy back?" Dr. Marcoh said as he pulled off his glasses.

"If it were possible yes, but I know that it's not I don't have a portal of truth anymore" said Edward with a sigh.

"What would you do if I told you it was?" Questioned Dr.Marcoh

"How? Dr. Marcoh" said Ed as he stared at Marcoh

"How doesn't matter do you want it?"

"Yes"

"Very well" there's a sudden flash of blue light.

"So Edward how do you fell" asked Doctor Marcoh

"Different but not" Said Edward as he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the floor, Edward felt a sudden flow of energy as he pulled a solid steel spear from the ground.

"It worked excellent, the general will be happy to hear it" said Marcoh with a large grin.

Edward stormed off to the military apparel acquisitions office.

"Hello, What can I do for you" asked the Supply officer.

"I'm hear to pick up a uniform for Colonel Elric" said Ed as he stepped closer to the officer.

The Supply officer looked down a list that he flipped through several times before he apparently found what he was looking for.

"Ah, here it is... Sign here" said the supply officer as he pointed to a dotted line.

Ed signed with his usual scribbling of EE and handed it back to the man. The man responded by handing Ed a freshly pressed blue uniform and a silver pocket watch.

"Sir tell the Colonel that his medals are already on his uniform"

"I will thank you"

Ed returned to Mustangs office to find that Roy and Riza were back at it. Roy bribed Edward to leave so they could finish.

"Colonel I'm granting you Two weeks paid vacation if you head back to Resembool right now"

"Yes General" said ed with a salute and just like that he was on a train back home to Winry...


End file.
